


Everything You Want

by Bouton_de_rose



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouton_de_rose/pseuds/Bouton_de_rose
Summary: Kim Taehyung never imagined that his life would turn out like this.At the age of 23 and freshly out of college, Taehyung and his girlfriend, Jang-mi, finally settle in a small apartment in the middle of Seoul to finally start their careers and, hopefully, create a family. But what Taehyung didn't expected was to have his life turned upside down when his new boss brings him to a business dinner with one of his closest associate and friend, Park Jimin. Jimin is beautiful, confident, mysterious and captivating, and Taehyung can't help but to be attracted to him the second he first lay his eyes on him. That's probably why he's so surprised when Jimin invites him to another dinner... with just the two of them. Slowly, Taehyung finds himself thinking about Jimin a lot more than he probably should and he doesn't know how to stop it.But is Jimin really who he thinks he is? Or is there something more to this man, that Taehyung has yet to see? Jimin has secrets, that Taehyung knows. But just how dark and dangerous can they be?





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this awful resume I swear this looks like a 50 shades of gray bad replica but you'll see that the story is a completely different and darker one! Also sorry if the English isn't perfect English is only my second language. Hope you'll like this story!

Taehyung was happy. 

And why wouldn't he be? Having found a job in his dream company right after college ( even if technically, he was only the assistant of another assistant), and finally being able to leave his small non interesting town to move in the capital of Korea, Seoul,was everything he had ever dreamed of. Plus his girlfriend had also succeeded in finding a job in the capital, so she had followed him and together, they were ready to take over the world. 

Of course not everything was perfect.

Their apartment was as small as a shoe box, they were already short on money and Taehyung decided that he hated taking the subway who was always full of people who smelled like sweat and bad perfume. He was also shocked of the dynamic of the city. People were always stressed and in a hurry, some of them not always very polite when he accidently got in their way. But it all proved to be worth it the second he stepped a foot at his new job. Zoreta was one of the most prestigious clothing company in Korea, if not Asia, who had made Taehyung dream ever since he was a child. he remember begging his mother to buy him the magazine that showed their new collection every time a new one arrived. He would look at the clothes on the beautiful models with stars in his eyes and think `one day, ill make pretty clothes like that too`. Unfortunately being a designer was way harder than it looked like... and none of his creations had ever interested anyone. But as long as he could work in the company of his dreams, Taehyung was content. And who know's, maybe he would get the chance to show his creations to someone of importance? 

Unfortunately that never seemed to happen since Taehyung was only the assistant of the assistant of the boss who he had never even seen once. When he asked why, Yerim, the other assistant who he worked a lot with had explained to him that their job was basically to lighten the work of the first and highest assistant, Hoseok, by dealing with smaller and less urgent things so that he could concentrate on helping the boss with more important tasks. It was a little bit disappointing of course but Taehyung had found himself loving his job a bit more everyday. He learned rapidly how Hoseok needed him to work and found himself being very good at it. It also helped that he was a social butterfly and had easily befriend almost half of the employees in less then a month. Yerim had easily become his new best friend and confident and even Hoseok, who was technically his boss started to almost treat him like a friend. 

He and his girlfriend had little time to see each other, both engrossed in their jobs, but every time they did, they would go on dates trying to discover the city a little bit more and fall more and more in love with it. Everything was going well. 

It's two months after he moved to Seoul, that everything changed.

(This is only a short intro to the story the other chapters will be longer)


End file.
